Shambles
by ComicCreator And PBJ Bri
Summary: Homeless. Freak. Nothing. I hear those words more often then anything. Piercing away at my heart...Until that rainy day, when fate sent down an angel from heaven to guide my way...


Inform me if you see any grammertical errors or spelling errors. Cause I really suck at grammer and sometimes spelling..  
(Mostly grammar, so keep an eye out for that)

Anyway, enjoy your self. Sorry for wasting your life if you didn't like it XDD

* * *

Shambles

The sounds of raindrops, going down into the small puddles of water. Quiet rivers growing slightly bigger rain water splashing into the storm drains in the silent evening. People walking around busily, umbrellas out and others with a newspaper as a small umbrella. A figure silently sitting alone in an alley way, holding up a small piece of cloth for the only protection from the rain.

A tin can sitting next to him, a few pennies and nickels in it. Filling more and more with water. The shivering cold water trailing down the figure's dark brown skin. His long nose is seen to be slightly read from the cold. Shaking hard, curling up slightly trying to warm up. A 'klunk' sound is heard, he looks over slightly as he sees a golden dollar dropped into the can.

Slowly looking up, to see who threw the coin into the can. A girl with short brown hair, the strands of hair grazing on the top of her shoulders. A small gentle smile across her face as she is holding a pink umbrella over her. The man slowly looks back down at the can, the golden dollar glistening slightly from being in the rainwater. He stared for a long time. The girl slowly began to speak.

"Thats all I have on me right now. I'm sorry, I'll be sure to give you more later..." The girl said caringly to the brown skinned man. Then a sharp, irritated voice is heard from behind her. "Why the hell are you even bothering giving HIM any money. All he is going to do is buy booze, and drugs." The girl with brown hair slowly turned to a girl with a dark green umbrella.

"Kairi, you do nothing but waste your time with giving strangers money." said the girl with the green umbrella, her darkish green eyes having a cold glare set on the man. Kairi glared at her. "He isn't going to just buy beer and drugs! You need to start be more caring towards people, Kelsey!" yelled Kairi. Kelsey rolled her eyes before setting a glare back on the man.

Kairi looks at the man also, having a bit of an angry look. "Don't mind her...Anyway...What is you name...?" Kairi said as gently as possible. "U...U...Usopp..." said the man quietly.

"Usopp..." Kairi said to herself. "That's a beautiful name..." "Oh come on, quit the sappy shit. Before I end up getting sick." Snarled Kelsey. Kairi growled at Kelsey. "Don't worry Usopp...I'll be back later, I promise." Usopp slowly nodded as both girls began walking off.

Usopp slowly sat back, picking up the can with change, slowly draining out the water. A small smile spreading across his face just slightly.

Just as promised, Kairi came back later, after all the storming had stopped. Usopp was still curled up slightly, his rags which were his only clothes, soaking wet and sticking to his shivering body. The can just slightly fullier than when Kairi came last. A quarter seen in the bunch of pennies and nickels, the golden dollar seen under the whole pile. Kairi, smiling just slightly and kneels down to him. "How are you holding up Usopp...?" saying gently, making sure he doesn't wince slightly.

"F...Fine..." stuttered Usopp slightly. Kairi stared at his soaking rags/clothes. "Oh my...If you don't get out of those right away you could get sick...Do you have another pair of clothes?" Usopp slowly shaked his head. "Oh.." Kairi stated before slowly looking around. "Me and Kelsey share an appartment...Maybe I could take you back there...Give you some warm clothes and hot food..." smiled Kairi.

Usopp slowly nods as Kairi began to help him up onto his feet, but before walking off, Kairi slowly kneels down and picks up the little can with change. "We don't want to forget this here." Kairi said as she took the change out of it and put it in her pocket, keeping it safe. As they slowly advance down the street, Usopp slowly begins to look around curiously at all the different things from outside the alley.

Kairi continues to walk ahead as Usopp sticks close to her. Kairi looks at him slightly, but smiles gently as they began to approach a huge appartment building. The glass glistening from the sun's rays. They walk into the building slowly as Usopp stares in amazement. Going over to the elevator, inside its cusioned with soft velvet.

Going up about 5 stories they reach the floor Kairi and Kelsey's apartment is. Walking out of the elevator. Footsteps are heard as they walk to the room. The long silence while in the hallway, the slight scent of mint. Getting to the room door Kairi slowly pulls out the card key. "Kelsey shouldn't be home today...She said she and Luffy were going to go somewhere..." Kairi said as she slid her card key through the card slot.

"Luffy...?" Usopp said to himself as Kairi began to open the door, finding out that Kelsey and Luffy are in fact already in the apartment. Both of them looks over at Kairi and Usopp. Luffy slowly beginning to lift up his eyebrow. "Who is that?"

"His name is Usopp." Kairi said quite calmly until Kelsey furiously comes stomping over to her, grabbing Kairi by the collar of the shirt. "ME AND KAIRI. NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK." Snarled Kelsey angrily as she dragged Kairi into the kitchen at Usopp and Luffy stood there, staring.

"Why the HELL, did you bring that THING here?!" yelled Kelsey. "He isn't a THING. He's a HUMAN. Second I felt bad for him...Just give him a chance to get his life back on track." Kairi said back, in a bit of an angry tone.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, IF HE'S HUMAN. I DON'T WANT HIM IN THIS DAMN APARTMENT!" Screamed Kelsey.

"Your not my boss. I'm going to prove that homeless people don't just go out buying beer and drugs." Kairi said calmy as Kelsey continues to be furious.

Kelsey slowly takes a large deep breathing, before saying in a calm, forced back angry voice. "FINE. But if I lose Luffy because of that homeless bastard, your going to be homeless too, GOT IT?"

Kairi slowly rolled her eyes as they begin to walk back toward the living room, where Luffy and Usopp where having a convosation of their own. "-So thats why you haven't been answering my questions. Your homeless aren't you?" said Luffy with a bit of a smirk. Usopp slowly hesitated slightly before slowly nodding his head. "I knew it. Kairi always likes helping out the homeless...Never knew she'd actually bring one to her house..." Luffy said as he snickers slightly.

Usopp and Luffy looks over at Kairi and Kelsey. "Usopp, would you care for anything to drink? Wine? Beer? Juice?" Kairi said in a sweet voice.

"I'll take some juice..." Usopp said back in a calm voice. Kairi nodded and turned around, smirking slightly at Kelsey before walking into the kitchen. Kelsey growls and crosses her arms angrily. Luffy looks over at Kelsey. "Oi, so your getting a new room mate?"

"Yeah...Apperenly." Kelsey said, trying to regret the idea of having a stranger live in the appartment. "Lucky." Grinned Luffy. Kelsey just stared at him as Kairi soon came back with a cup of juice for Usopp.

Usopp cautiously took the cup of juice. Taking a sip from the glass, the nice cooling taste of grape splashing in his mouth before slowly going down his throat, and as he lets out a slight refeshed sigh. Kairi smiled slightly before slowly speaking. "Do you want anything to eat? I can make you something...Also Kelsey can find some clothes you can wear..." Kelsey had a glare in her eyes by that time.

"Something to eat would be great..." Usopp said slightly happy, having the company of someone actually caring about how he feels. Kairi nodded before walking to Kelsey. "Just please find him some clothes for him, I promise you after a few days he'll be out of here..." Kelsey snarled to herself. "He BETTER be out of here after a few days." Kairi just sighed before walking into the kitchen, getting ready to make Usopp a small meal.

Minutes pass as Kairi soon came back with a bowl of soup for Usopp. He slowly takes it hestitantly, and sits down on the couch. Kelsey groaned slightly "Augh...Now I have to burn the couch.." she thought to herself. Usopp slowly began to eat the soup, be careful not to burn himself. The soup had a spicy yet mild taste to it. He continued to eat it, noodles being grabbed by the chopsticks he held, steam slowly flying above the soup, slurping the noodles slowly keeping his mind on the taste.

Kelsey growled at the sight of a complete stranger from off the streets, in their appartment already eating our of their dishes. It disgusted her, she watched as Kairi sat down by Usopp with a huge grin. "That bastard thinks that hes going to stay here for as long as Kairi says, hes got another thing coming." Kelsey thought angrily to herself.

Going over to Luffy, Kelsey grabbed his hand and headed for the door. "You find him some clothes he can wear. There is money on the counter, and if he touches something and I find out, I SWEAR I will kick him out of this apartment." Kelsey said while walking out of the appartment, continuing to hold Luffy's hand. "It was great meeting you Usopp!" Luffy yelled before being pulled away.

Kairi sighed and looked at Usopp as he finished off his soup. "We should get you to a doctor...You've been out on the streets for so long...It'll be a good idea to see if you have a disease." Usopp stared at her and slowly nods.

"I just want to make sure you healthy." Kairi said as she slowly stands up. "No come on. We can go to the free clinic." Usopp slowly stands up, Kairi grabbing his hand and walking towards the front door of the apartment. Usopp blushed slightly, looking down at his hand which was being grasped by Kairi.

* * *

At the free clinic, Kairi and Usopp enter, seeing many people sitting in the chairs. Few reading magazines or sleeping. Although it made Usopp fearful of what his test results would be. He shook slightly, Kairi looking at him slightly. "Usopp...Are you okay...?" Kairi asked as he continued to shake, him only giving her a silent nod. She stared at him worridly before going up to the desk. "Hello I would like to have my friend here get a check up" Kairi said. The receptionist nodded and takes out a clip board and handing it to them. "Please write down your friend's name." She said also handing them a pen.

Kairi nodded before taking the pen and writing down Usopp and looking at Usopp for his last name. "Whats your last name?" Kairi said ready to write it down. "N...Nakamura..." Usopp said slowly and nervously, and Kairi quickly wrote it down handing it back to the receptionist. "Thank you, now you two may go sit down and wait for you to be called up." Kairi took Usopp's hand again, going over to a couple of seats that were away from most of the people. Usopp slowly looked at the people, most of them pretty much coughing, and some others that look to be just fine.

He shivered slightly as he watched as one by one person enters that door, and more people coming out. Some looking a bit relieved about something, and others just looking a bit sad. He was wondering which one he would end up as. Happy or sad. He was now regreting coming to this place. Although it was a free clinic, he wondered what happened if they found something really wrong with their paitent. He shivered once again at this thought and tries to focus his mind on something else.

He looked at Kairi as she was reading a magazine. Her calm look, he wanted to be calm too, but he was scared. Scared of what would happen in this next few hours. Depending on the clinic wait.

* * *

Sorry if that SUCKED. I am a very bad story writer. XD

I left it as a cliff hanger just in case if like no one reads it, or if some people like it.

Some credit goes to my friend for helping me with it. Cause both Artist and Writer blocks suck.


End file.
